


Tony Stark Recommended, Bruce Banner not

by hollydermovoi



Series: Super Science Family [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Adoption, Brief mentions of child neglect and/or abuse, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollydermovoi/pseuds/hollydermovoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Tony are a happy couple looking to adopt, but those in charge of approving them aren't huge fans of Bruce's Alter Ego</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This was the sixth adoption agency they'd visited and even Tony's charm was wearing thin. Every single adoption agent they'd met with had fixed them with a saccharine sweet smile, thanked them and their team for their ongoing efforts to protect the world and turned them down.

But not because of Tony's colorful past, as they'd originally feared.

No, they kept turning the couple down because of the Hulk. And honestly, Bruce shouldn't be that surprised, but it was hardly a secret that the Hulk was far better with kids than _anyone_ on the team, as proven by the De-Aging incident of October '14, and the multiple rescues of kids from orphanages over the years. However, even with all of the proof they had on their side (including the testimony of that one woman Hulk had helped through labor), they were continually rejected, and every time they were, their hearts broke a little more.

It'd taken _years_ of babysitting for Natasha and Clint to convince Tony that even under extreme duress (which could only be provided by the twin daughters of Super Assassins and their newborn son) he'd _never_ pull a Howard and hit or even yell at a child, and several more to convince him that they'd be wonderful parents. 

These people were _not_ helping. Every rejection they got felt like a physical blow to the gut, and quite honestly, they were tired of trying.

Until Clint told them that he knew of an orphanage that specialized in placing " _unique _kids in _unique _homes" and they could tell from the way his mouth twisted at the word unique that they were better off not asking. So they decided to give it one last try.____

____It didn't go the way they expected to._ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

Off the bat, Tony could name several things that were weird about this "Orphanage" of Clint's: 

1) It was located in the warehouse sector of the city 

2) Clint referred them to it. Clint. Who was very private, and who did _not_ like talking about his past, _especially_ the parts where he was in an orphanage or group home, and yet here he was, recommending that they adopt from this facility.

3) The orphanage had _only_ agreed to meet with them _after_ Clint had vouched for them, and the woman on the phone had muttered something about "Mama will be mad" and Clint had paled. It took a lot to make Clint pale. Even Natasha had seemed confused.

Despite his honest qualms about this endeavor as a whole, he was more than willing to give this one last go. Bruce _really_ wanted to be a father, a _good_ father, like Clint was, not like their fathers, and if he was honest, he _wanted_ to be one as well.

That didn't mean that this wasn't strange.  
__

It was a warehouse.

Somehow, even though Bruce _knew_ this was the warehouse district, he'd never expected a bunch of _kids_ to be living in a _warehouse _simply because they didn't have a family. Yet here they were, hoping to finally find a child to bring into their lives, and they were at a _warehouse _. Hulk rumbled inside him, angry that innocent tiny humans were being housed (imprisoned, was the word he used, and Bruce was inclined to agree) like he'd been by the military.____

____So it was with Clint in front of him, fidgeting nervously, Tony at his side, holding his hand supportively, Steve at his rear, Tasha and Thor god knows where providing a lookout, he took a deep breath and nodded to Clint, who stepped forward and knocked on the door._ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just keep in mind that this is not at all reflective of the way actual adoption/ foster care works (if you didn't notice that already...)

The door opened, revealing a petite elderly women, whose silvery hair was tied in a bun, and who leaned on a cane. "Oh good you're on time! Come on in." she said, smiling towards Tony, Bruce and Steve. "Bring your friends in from their hiding places too, if you don't mind. The neighbors hate it when people use their properties for espionage." She then focused her gaze on Clint, and her smile grew, if possible, even warmer. "Clint, my dear, how you've grown. Come give your nana a hug!" Carefully, Clint leaned down and gathered her in his arms, and the scene was so damn _touching_ that Tony had to turn away and wipe some "dirt" from his eye. After the embrace ended, Clint straightened, and smiled tremulously at the elder woman, who beamed back at him, smiled a harmless, sweet old lady smile,and smacked the side of his head. 

"Clinton Francis Barton! Where have you _been_ boy? Too busy saving the world to visit me, is that it? Well, I am _not_ happy with you, I'll tell you that! And what on _earth_ have they been _feeding_ you? They _have_ been feeding you...right?" She turned towards them, lifting her cane threateningly and they all took a step back almost instinctively, before they remembered that they were _superheroes _and she was old enough to be Clint's _grandmother _. This wasn't as reassuring a thought as it probably should have been- not many civilians took on the Avengers, and those that did certainly didn't qualify for social security. Clint however, only whined "Nanaaaaaa, I've been _busy_ -" "Oh yes, I've heard all about your 'busy'! You get a _government_ job, become a _superhero_ , move _back_ to New York, get _married_ , have _three_ children, and not _once_ do you think of Nana Dierdre! You _stupid_ , wonderful boy! I always knew you were destined for greatness. Come with me to the kitchen, I'll feed you. Your wife can come too. You!" She gestured towards Tony and Bruce "Are interviewing as potential adopters in room four, Sophie and Isis will be doing your intake, Blond and Blonder, go with Silver, you'll meet them inside, and for the love of all that is merciful, if a kid doesn't approach you, then don't approach the kid."__

And with that, they entered Narnia


	4. Chapter 4

Or at least that's the way Tony liked to describe the experience. The difference between the warehouse exterior and the warm, welcoming interior was astounding. About a fourth of the warehouse was dedicated to various pieces of gymnastics equipment, upon which, kids were playing. There was a kitchen in the middle-ish section and rollers on the ceiling allowed for little rooms to be created with curtains, which he could see many of the children were taking an advantage of.

Oh yeah, the place was _swarming_ with kids.

Honestly, he should've expected that. After all, this _was_ an orphanage-warehouse-whatever. But still. There were a _lot_ of kids. 

A tug on his arm caused him to refocus his attention on his husband, who was smiling fondly. "Tony, this is a great place, isn't it?" Yes, surprisingly, it was. 

Someone cleared their throat, causing him to shift his attention away from Bruce and onto a teenager, who was holding a clipboard. She smiled, but didn't meet their eyes, and Tony's chest ached a little- he knew what it meant when someone wouldn't meet a man's eye like that, he'd seen it in his own childhood. "F-follow me p-please, I'll sh-show you to r-room four." She smiled, and spun around, not waiting for an answer, and they followed her. As they walked towards the part of the warehouse that was separated into sections with curtains, kids eyed them. Some waved a friendly greetings, others ignored him, and some-.

Some ran away.

But he was Tony Stark, and he'd be damned if he let the kids know he pitied them- sympathized with them, so he made himself smile warmly at every kid who made eye contact, and said hello to everyone, no matter what their reactions, and kept it up until until they were in one of the sectioned off parts of the warehouse. There he let his mask slip a little so he could compose himself, and neither the kid nor Bruce said anything, something for which he was thankful. They sat down in the chairs she indicated, and she sat in one across from them, leaving the other empty until a much younger girl entered and sat down next to her. "A-alright, let's g-get started. I-I'm Soph-Sophrenia Pierce, please call m-me Sophie. This i-is Isis Demitri, w-we'll be doing yo-your adoption i-intake. Any q-questions?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://hollydermovoi.tumblr.com/post/52501628804/basic-layout-of-warehouse (for a poorly drawn layout of the warehouse)
> 
> also, i've been under quite a lot of stress recently, so i may not be updating as frequently


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have re-written the beginning of this chapter

"That's...not how it works." says Bruce gently, afraid, as always, of confrontation with a vulnerable person. Sophie's eyes flicked up to meet his briefly before flicking down again. "No-normally, no, it's not. B-but did you honestly g-get the impression that we were n- _normal_?" Not waiting for an answer, she handed them both questionnaires . "P-please fill these out to th-the best of your ability, and then we'll be able to con-continue."

Her companion continued to say nothing, which was creepy, and sad, but Tony could adapt. His husband however, seemed to be having some difficulty. He fixed Sophie with his patented Doctor's Glare before taking one of the forms, and a pen from Isis. "If you have an-any questions, p-please let us know." said Sophie, and started carrying on a conversation in sign language with Isis. "Is she deaf?" Bruce asked, not even bothering to look up. It seemed like he was in full non- threatening doctor mode. Isis shook her head and held up a card.

 **I'M NOT DEAF.** It read **I JUST DON'T TALK MUCH.**

"O-or not at all," said Sophie with a laugh. "I-isis is a sel- selective mute, I st-stutter, there are a l-lot of kids here with di-di-dis-", she broke off, and took a couple deep breaths, looking at her clenched hands. "Qu-quirks." she finished. She took another deep breath and fixed them with a smile. "J-just be c-careful about those sort of que-questions. So-some of us are a little...touchy, about it. Ma-makes us less...wanted. Now, follow us p-please." 

*

As they followed Sophie and Isis, Dierdre surveyed the potential adopters Clint had brought her. Tony Stark seemed a little overwhelmed, and Bruce Banner (they'd kept their own last names after they got married) seemed worried.

Good.

Much better for them to be off balance. People _always_ underestimated kids- those with visible disabilities, social problems or scarring were impacted more than most, and Sophie had perfected using hers to their advantage.

After all, who better to know if someone would be a good parent for a potentially troubled child than a troubled child?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is now a prequel to this story: http://archiveofourown.org/works/859719
> 
> I am currently open for prompts if you'ld like to request something (hollydermovoi.tumblr.com/ask) Please leave both a pairing and the prompt, and I shall do my best to fill it.
> 
> Sophie is a situational stutterer- the more comfortable (and angry) she is, the less she stutters.


	6. Chapter 6

Once they finished filling out the forms, Isis went to pass them off to Dierdre, leaving Sophie to stare at them assessingly in silence. When Isis came back, she smiled softly, which Bruce really hoped was a good sign. He _really_ wanted to be a dad, and Tony did too. Even the Other Guy was excited, anticipation leaking through the ever-present anger in the back of his head. They were as ready as they were ever going to be, and he hoped against hope that this orphanage, with it's strange location and practices, would be able to see it.

When Isis came back, she carried a box. 'Con-congratulations, you've made it th-through our preliminary interview. We've ga-gathered questions f-from all the or-orphans that they'd l-like you to answer, and once we're done with th-that, we'll talk about the next step." They nodded to show that they understood and both girl's smiled. Well, Sophie did. Isis just kind of bared her teeth. "Both of u-us have found happy homes, and we'd like to take this op-opportunity to stress how important it is to be honest with us. These k-kids aren't used to adults treating them with re-respect and kindness, and if y-you try to tell us what you think we want to hear, we'll know. In spite of th-this, if any of these questions m-make you feel uncomfortable in any way, just say p-pass and we'll skip it. P-passing on a question will n-not affect the outcome of the interview- everyone has their tri-triggers, and we want to be respectful of yours. First question: What is your favorite c-color?"

"Lavender." said Tony. "Green." said Bruce.

Isis pulled out a different piece of paper and held it up for them to see: **Favorite animal?** , it read. "Giraffes," Said Bruce. "Tigers," said Tony.

"D-do you like to swim?" Tony froze. "Pass." Bruce smiled. "Yes."

The interview continued. They were asked easy questions like what were their favorite hobbies (Science), and will you allow a kid to use a nightlight, even if they're growned (that one was hand written, and a yes.) Bruce passed on two questions (What do you think of the military, and is experimentation on animals a breach of consent), and Tony passed on three total ( the other two being the same ones as Bruce did). Only one question made them upset, but they answered anyway, and that was Question Number 16 (and hell yes it was capitalized, and etched into their heads): If a kid doesn't share your passion for science, will you let them do their own thing? That question brought up horrible memories for both of them, but they also felt that it was particularly important to answer that question _because_ of the memories, and their answer was a very firm yes. 

After that question, Bruce kind of lost track, questions and answers all melting together in his memories, but he distinctly remembered what happened at the end. Sophie looked him right in the eye, smiled, and asked if she could talk to the Hulk.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People, asking for bribery was a _joke,_ there is no need to offer me things in return for updates.
> 
> It worked anyways.

Natasha watched everything from above, unable to turn off years of instinctive wariness. Her children were at home, in the care of the surprisingly efficient Darcy, Tony and Bruce were doing interviews with two kids (one of which looked familiar, and it bothered her that she couldn't place why).Much to the delight of the kids involved, Steve and Thor were having a heated competition of _Who can fit the most orphans on their body while still pulling off basic exercise _, and her husband was wolfing down a stack of pancakes, and if it weren't for the way his eyes were darting around frantically, she'd say he was perfectly at ease. She was just about to swing down and ask him what was wrong when she heard an all too familiar roar, causing her to swing her gaze towards Bruce and Tony again. Sure enough, there was Bruce's alter ego, huge, green, and wildly out of place.__

They weren't in any danger, were they? So why had Bruce Hulked out? 

"Don't worry Tasha," Clint called up to her, " They're probably just interviewing him." 

The fact that she returned to her "relaxed" mode said a lot about how weird their lives were.

__*_ _

Hulk looked at the tiny, _fragile _humans. **Babies,** Banner reminded him gently **Unarmed, helpless, human babies. Don't smash.** __

Hulk knew not to smash, he wasn't _stupid._ Small humans were _cute_ , and bigger than tiny friends at home. Less smelly too, which he liked, so he smiled at small humans.

To Hulk's surprise, they smiled back. "Hi Hulk, I'm Sophie. This is Isis. Can you read?" He nodded- he'd learned how to read after they'd ran away from Ross for the first time, and had used it every time they'd ran since to keep away from humans and their weapons. **We're safe now,** said Banner, **We have Tony.** Hulk _loved_ Tony- Tony was his first friend, and he made sure Hulk had plenty to smash. **I know big guy. I love him too.**

Something hit Hulks chest, and he snarled. Whatever it was giggled, and he looked down to see Isis clinging to his chest and smiling. With a rumble, he picked her up and placed her on his shoulders where she'd be more secure, pointedly ignoring Tony's strangled laughter. Completely unfazed, Sophie picked up a piece of paper. "Question one: What would you do if I told you there was a monster under my bed?" 

" **Hulk Smash.** " 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, Isis kind of launched herself at Hulk

He hadn't been here in years, but he wasn't surprised that they knew he was Avenger, it'd been all over the news after the Chitauri. And he could _try_ to be surprised that they knew about his and Tasha's kids, but he wasn't, even _if_ they'd made damn sure to keep them secret.

These kids had a way of watching people, _especially_ if, like him, they'd once been kids in an abusive situation. He wouldn't be at all surprised if they'd been watching Tony and Bruce too, though much more in secret than they did him. Everywhere he went, a council member was sure to appear. By the kids for the kids, that's how they did it. How _she_ did it. Where was she anyways?

Suddenly, there were hands wrapped around his wrist, and before he could process the decision, training took over and he flipped whoever the fuck it was over his shoulders. Fucking typical, because everyone here moved like fucking _cats_ , he's the one who ends up pinned on his back, Ana Demitri leaning over him with that fucking _sparkle_ in her eye.

"You made Dierdre upset, y'know, not visiting all these years." she purred into his ear before sliding off him and offering a hand up. Because it was Ana, not Annie, he accepted the help, and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly." _You didn't even show up when the place burned down you ungrateful prick._

"I know." _I'm sorry._

She hit him. Of course she did. It hurt too, and when they were younger, it used to drive him crazy trying to figure out how she made hurt feel so much like love. 

"No. _I'm_ sorry. (For my crazy sister) She's dead (good riddance)."

Oh. That was unexpected. And since he honestly couldn't picture a world without Annie Demitri in it, he filled that new bit of information in away for later processing.

"So uh...."

"I hear you have kids."

Bless her.

"Yeah. Three of them. Two girls- Katniss and Merida. They're four. Shut _up_ , my wife named them. One boy- Phil." At her raised eyebrow, he rolled his eyes. _Fine. _"Phillip Chekov. He was named after a friend. And a trekkie."__

"I have kids too. Two of them. Silver and Phoenix. Not sure of their preferred genders yet."

And to think, he'd almost forgotten why he'd liked her. 

"So uh...how long do you think this will take?"

"Dunno. They're already approved, so I guess they just pick a kid, and you're good to go."


	9. Chapter 9

Before her husband had a chance to respond (and of _course_ she was listening in, that woman had _tackled_ him), Thor bounded up to them, face glowing exuberantly.

"Did mine ears deceive me Patron of Orphans?" he boomed "Are the Man of Iron and Brother Bruce Hulk truly approved?"

 _That_ got the attention of the rest of the Avengers, and all of them (except Hulk, who was still giving pony rides) gathered around them. The woman fixed them with a fairly pitying look.

"Oh please. Like we'd let you in if you weren't already approved." 

Tony whooped, and ran off to tell his husband's alter ego the good news, while her husband leveled the woman with his most piercing gaze. She only looked amused.

"Why the interview then?"

"You're a super spy right? How is it you didn't recognize a stalling technique?"

Clint groaned good naturedly, and Natasha decided that she liked this woman, odd relationship with Clint or not. They'd definitely have to have her over for dinner after Tony and Hulk (or Bruce, she wasn't sure how they were going to handle that) picked a kid to adopt.

*

"Hulk! Did you hear? We get to be parents! Who's your favorite?"

Hulk loved Tony, because Tony was letting him in on a decision that should just be his and Banner's. He didn't really have a favorite- they were all very fun. But Tony wanted a _name._

"Hulk likes Sophie."

"And Sophie likes Hulk," she said from behind him (and Hulk was more than a little pleased that she didn't stutter with him, just Banner. It meant she wasn't scared of him) "But Sophie has a family, and a home. So does Isis."

Oh. Too bad. 

"Any tiny human good with Hulk." he said, before retreating and letting Banner out, happy once again that Tony had made pants that lasted between transformations. This meant that the last thing he saw was Sophie and Isis smiling at him.

Hulk hoped he'd see them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like the implications of this chapter, so expect a shit storm sooner rather than later


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took pity on y'all 'cause I took so fucking long to update. I'm so sorry 'bout that. So I present to you, the second to last chapter!

Despite the overwhelming sensation of joy that came from _finally_ being approved to be parents, they didn't end up taking a kid home with them that night. As much as they'd thought they were ready, once faced with the reality of the approval, they knew, instinctively, that they were not.

There was just so much to get _done._

Bruce was the one to go up to Ana and ask her if it was alright if they spent time getting ready. "Of course. This is an orphanage, not an amusement park. Once you have clearance to adopt, you can feel free to take as much time as you need to bond with a child before taking them home. It's not like we expect you to take someone with you right now. We'll still be here when you're ready to return. If you'd like, I can give you the files of some kids I feel might fit well with your household?" He was uncomfortable with that idea, because they were looking for a _child_ , not a pet. He looked at Tony, who had a hard gleam in his eye that suggested he agreed, and turned back to fix Ana with an insincere smile. "Thanks," he gritted out as politely as he could possibly manage. "But I think we're good."

And they were. Over the course of two weeks, they decided that all of the Avengers would be godparents, had chosen decor for the kids room that was gender neutral, and had looked into schools- private for safety, but not boarding, unless the kid needed to go to Xavier's. The only thing to do really was to choose which kid they wanted.

Which was going to be _really_ fucking impossible. Even going on the two hours they'd spent with them, all of the kids were adorable, loveable and deserved loving parents. Narrowing down their choices wasn't going to be easy, and they had to prepare themselves emotionally to break some damaged hearts. Oddly, Clint put them at ease, though his phrasing was slightly questionable. 

"Not that I think you'll need this, but that orphanage...it's a really nice place to live. Not at all Oliver Twist-y. Whether or not they get a home when you're ready, those kids will be happy, cared for and loved by Ana and Dierdre." He twiddled a knife between his fingers, looking like he was reliving a fond dream. "Don't get me wrong, sometimes they won't have enough to cover really expensive things like camp fees luxury toys, or gaming systems-" his smirk at Tony's outraged squawk implied that he'd purposefully said that last bit to push Tony to funding the orphanage (What he didn't know was that the orphanage was now a beneficiary of the Maria Stark Foundation, and that many of the kids already had people sponsoring their college accounts). "But," he continued "no one goes hungry or untreated if they're unhealthy, which is a huge plus when you're in the system."

Curious, Bruce found himself asking Clint a clarifying question. "If you liked it that much, why'd you ever leave?"

Clint blinked, and considered. "Y'see, the orphanage was run mainly _by_ kids _for_ kids. Annie- Ana's older sister- she was damned good at her job. Her job though, was to notice people who weren't safe for the rest of us to be around. And Barney-" he cut himself off and took a moment to compose himself. "Barney was never someone who'd be considered safe to leave a kid with. Even if the kid was his own brother. Unfortunately for me, the Orphanage had a strict policy about not separating siblings unless they wanted to be separated, and I was still pretty firmly under his thumb when he got kicked out. So I went with him, and by the time I realized she'd been in the right all along, my pride couldn't handle heading back. So I didn't, even though I should've and I regretted it every day until SHIELD recruited me. Don't let your opinion of Ana take your chance of getting a kid." With that last bit of sound advice, he smiled before leaving the room.

Though neither Bruce or Tony slept very well that night, the next morning they called Ana to tell them they were coming in. "Took y'all long enough," was all she said. "See you soon."


	11. Chapter 11

So they went to the orphanage the next day.

And the day after that.

And the one after that.

And on and on as they spent at _least_ an hour with every kid in the orphanage and found that Clint was right. Because the kids were clearly healthy and happy, it wasn't _too_ hard to face the reality of the situation- that even with all of Tony's money and the help of the Avengers, there was no way that they could take _all_ of the kids home with them. But the funding from the Maria Stark foundation would give them enough to move out of the warehouse and to an actual building, with _rooms_ , which both Bruce and Tony counted as a victory. Still. It was hard to choose.

And then they met Peter.

*

Peter Parker hadn't even been able to form complete sentences when his parents had died. When he was six, his Uncle Ben had had a stroke, and his caseworker had brought him here. 

He missed his aunt and uncle something awful.

But he was a big boy, six and _three quarters_ and it was nice enough here. It'd be better if they had more LEGOS. No matter what Miss Ana said, there was no such thing as too many LEGOS. He _knows_ it. He's super smart. And it's _not_ bragging because Miss Dierdre agreed. And Miss Dierdre _never_ lies. 

It is known.

Anyway, he's sitting at the LEGO table, building a thermo-nuclear-dynamic-rocketship-kitten when Mr. Bruce sits next to him. _Everyone_ knows that Mr. Bruce and Mr. Tony are looking for a kid.Peter didn't really know whether he wanted to be picked or not, all he knew was that Mr. Tony had given him an Avengers LEGO set that was only _his_. He always shared though. LEGOS were the bestest toy after all.

"What're you building?" Mr. Bruce asked, and Peter told him. The nice man blinked for a moment at his hastily strung together explanation about how the nuclear core wasn't _actually_ nuclear, because if it _was_ , it would move. But the core was glowy, and red (hence the thermo), it had _wings_ and was a _cat_.

Peter _liked_ cats.

Mr. Bruce threw his head back and laughed, but not in a bad way. "Tony!" he called, and Mr. Tony turned away from his conversation with Ms. Dierdre and towards them. "Peter here is at your level of insanely complicated LEGO creations." Peter blushed, and ducked his head bashfully. Mr. Tony was an _engineer_ , and that made him almost as awesome as LEGOS and cats.

Almost.

Mr. Tony sauntered over, and made a gimme gesture to Mr. Bruce who rolled his eyes lovingly and handed the creation to his husband. Mr. Tony looked at it assessingly, then grinned. "I can see where you were going with this," he said finally. "Strong concept, but structurally, lacking. What you need is better supplies."

And that's how Peter ended up going to the Avengers Tower for a visit. They spent most of the time in the lab, but they and the whole team had a pizza party that night, where he met Merida and Katniss, who were four and looked nothing alike, and Phil, who was nine months and also the quietest baby Peter had ever met. The party is where he let himself _hope_ for a brief second that they'll pick him, but he pushes that hope away as fast as it forms.

Or at least he _thinks_ he does, but after a few more visits, when they ask him if he'd like to be their son, he finds out the hope isn't dead after all.

It was just waiting for a _super_ family to come along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Thanks for reading. Just an FYI, I do plan to write more in this verse- what it was like for Clint/Natasha when she got pregnant and highs and lows with the twins. I may even take requests, so if there's a moment you'd like to see, let me know. 
> 
> A big thanks to @ShaneAndrew who bribed and nagged me into actually finishing this thing. So many crepes coming your way my friend. So many.


End file.
